Look After You
by IamAgLeek
Summary: Lucas will always look after Brooke


Look After You

Pairing: Brooke/Lucas & Peyton/Lucas

Disclaimer: All own by the producers of One Tree Hill.

Song: "Look after You"-The Fray

_If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate_

He stared down at the piece of paper lying on her bed, knowing he was too late. It always seemed no matter how hard he tried, he was always late.

_Oh, oh,  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you_

He was late picking up Peyton for prom, resulting in her stalker coming back for revenge. Thankfully he arrived just in time to drag him off of her. He tried to keep it together for her during those weeks, but she wouldn't let him in and he found himself tired of it. The weeks after the attack were long and it was then he realized something. He realized now that he was falling out of love with her, and couldn't help but think maybe it was really never love at all. Her dad came back a week after the attack happened. He was there when her dad decided to move her to Florida. He was there when she wrapped her arms around him and told him she would always love him, but maybe he should start following his heart. Before he left she asked him to do one thing for her. "Tell Brooke I'm sorry."

He now realized that it was always going to be Brooke. She was the one he really never stopped loving, and he wanted to be in her life. He knew that she had a bad couple of weeks since the whole sex-tape scandal. Although it was partly Nathan's fault, the blame had mostly rested on Brooke. He heard from Haley that Chase had broken up with her, and Rachel had left since she had been expelled. It was rare when she showed up for school, and that was before she turned herself in for cheating. The day he found out she got expelled was also the day she lost Haley. Several times, he had found himself driving past her house just to make sure she was okay. He would never ring the doorbell but would just sit there, watching her through the window. Some nights he would sit and watch her stumble up the driveway giggling with the guy she was with, too drunk to stand on her own.

_There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
Will you won't you, be the one I always know  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down_

_Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my Baby  
I'll look after you  
And I'll look after you  
_

The day after Peyton left was the day he went to see Brooke. All the lights were off in the house but her car was in the driveway. He tried the doorknob and it was unlocked. He walked in to see the television on with various liquor bottles and clothes strewn around the room. He found her passed out on the couch, naked expect for the blanket that was thrown on her. "God Brooke, what are you doing to yourself?" he whispered into the night. He carried her upstairs to her room and tucked her into bed. He kissed her forehead and headed for the door. He turned around and said, "I love you Brooke"

_If ever there was a doubt  
My love she leans into me  
This most assuredly counts  
She says most assuredly _

The next day he came back to the house to find her gone. The closet was empty as well as the driveway, where her little bug should be. He sat on her bed, feeling more defeated then he did that night of the bonfire. In his hands he held the note she wrote him.

Lucas,

Thank you for looking after me last night. I'm sorry I had to leave like this. Tell everyone how sorry I am and look after everyone Luke, especially Peyton. I need you to tell Haley how much I'll miss her and Nathan.

I need you to know that I love you Lucas and I always will.

Brooke

_Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhhh  
Oh, oh  
be my baby  
I'll look after you_

_It's always have and never hold  
You've begun to feel like home  
What's mine is yours to leave or take  
What's mine is yours to make your own  
_

He didn't know how long he sat on the bed staring at the note, but it was dark when he finally left the house. He would look after everyone, but he would especially look after her. He knew that the note wasn't a final goodbye. He would see her again.

_  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you_


End file.
